A Sudden Rush of Feathers
by SilverTonguedDetective
Summary: Of all the ways to die in the life I lead, I guess the most ironic would have to be going out just like this.Falling. A fall from Wayne enterprises changes everything for Robin, but not like you would expect. Think feathers my friends, just think feathers
1. Chapter 1

**Why do I insist on nearly killing my little bird repeatedly?**

**The song is Raise Your Weapon by Deadmau5, would you please listen to it while reading this. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>~Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy<em>

_Launch your assault now, take it easy_  
><em>Raise your weapon, raise your weapon<em>  
><em>One word and it's over<em>

_Rippin' through like a missile_  
><em>Rippin' through my heart<em>  
><em>Rob me of this love<em>  
><em>Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over<em>

I never thought it was going to end like this. Of all the ways to die in the life I lead, I guess the most ironic would have to be going out just like this.

Falling.

I guess it's fitting. My parents fell to their deaths; I guess I get to join them in that. Of all the times for fate to gain a sense of humor… well with my luck I really shouldn't have expected anything less.

I wonder who first said that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die, because in this moment, falling from the tallest building in Gotham, things couldn't be going slower.

I have time to think about everything as story upon story of the building pull away to reveal the cruel concrete death waiting below.

The funny thing is that even with all this time stretching out before me, I can't will my body to move. Not even an inch, the currents of wind have their way with me as I tumble through the air, not knowing which way is up or down.

It's not like it would help though, my grappling gun as well all of Young Justice and their mentors lay trapped down below, getting first row seats to my demise.

And the ground can't move fast enough. Just let it be over. Just end it already.

Don't get me wrong, I want to live. I want to grow up, I want to get a job, I want to have a family…

I want to go to the beach one more time. I want to graduate high school… I at least want to get to say good bye. To give Bruce a hug and tell him it's going to be ok, to thank him for taking me in.

Actually…I want to thank everyone. Everyone I've ever met or come into contact with. Because at this moment with half of Wayne enterprises separating me from the ground I can't help but feel so grateful to everyone who's ever helped me or held me or simply told me it's going to be ok.

Even I didn't know I was such a sap.

I never want this fall to end. I never want to have to leave, but death is knocking on my door. I never want my family to know what it's like to lose someone you love. Well Bruce knows… and I bet Alfred does, but Young Justice is my family now too. And I don't want them to know what it's like; I don't want them to know that pain, that horrible gut wrenching soul crushing pain of having someone torn out of your life forever.

All those nights with no sleep.

All the nightmares.

The cold numb feeling that holds off the tears.

The sickly pain of letting the tears fall.

The downward spiral into all of the 'what if' questions that haunt every waking moment.

"what If I had been faster?" "What if I had said no" "What if I had kept him home? What if? What if? What if?"

_What if I had jumped after them?_

No. I can't put them through that. No. Not ever. It's not happening. That's why I took up the mantle of Robin. To make sure no one would ever feel like that ever again.

I have to save them.

And right now the only way to save my family is to save myself.

The last third of Wayne Enterprises stretches before me as I steel myself against what I know is coming, and what I know I must prevent. There has to be a way. I have to save them.

I have to save them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont worry, Its not over yet. But I feel like things are going to get very interesting from here on out.<strong>

**Just think feathers my friends. Think feathers.**

**Reviews are nice. I'm just saying**

**~50-FTS-51**


	2. Chapter 2

He dies.

The end.

* * *

><p>just wanted to let you guys know that after a really rough period in my life I'm back and ready to start writing again, so this story will be updated in the next few days~ I love all of you who've stuck with me even though i haven't updated in aged, sorry for trolling you<p> 


End file.
